Halo Holiday Songs
by dothacker130
Summary: Famous holiday carols gone Halo! Includes timeless classics like "The Twelve Days of Halo", "Grandma Got ran Over by a Prophet", and "Yayap The Shiney-Head Grunty". Rated PG-13 for mild cursing.
1. The Twelve Days of Halo

Disclaimer: All awesome things in this song belong to Bungie, the creators of Halo

_**The Twelve Days of Halo**_

_On the first day of Christmas Bungie gave to me a brand new Pelican_

_Dual SMG's_

_Three Elites_

_Four Scorpions_

_Five Halo Rings_

_Six Prophets Floating_

_Seven Jackals Squawking_

_Eight Hunters Whacking_

_Nine Cortanas Bitching_

_Ten Grunts-a-Screaming_

_Eleven Brutes Rampaging_

_Twelve Spartans Killing_

AP: If anybody out there wants more Halo-based Holiday songs let me know by reviewing


	2. Whitcomb Got Ran Over by a Reindeer

**_Whitcomb Got Ran Over By A Prophet_**

Chorus:

Whitcomb got ran over by a Prophet,

Flying home from Cairo Station Christmas Eve,

You can say Prophets are pathetic,

But as for me and Johnson we agree.

He'd been drinkin' too much whisky,

And we begged him not to fly,

But he'd forgot his med-pack,

So he stumbled out the lock and through deep space.

When we found him Christmas morning,

At the scene of the attack,

Fancy headdress all about,

And levitation ring holding his body.

Chorus

Now, we're all so proud of Cap' Keyes,

As we all know they were gay,

See him in there watching Spaceballs,

Drinking beer and playing cards with Master Chief.

It's not Christmas without Whitcomb,

All the crew is dressed in black,

And we just can't help but ponder,

Should we open his gifts or fly them back?

Chorus

Now the grunt is on the table,

And the pudding made of leet',

And the blue and silver candles

That would have just matched the hair in Whitcomb's wig.

I warned all my fellow green Spartans,

Better watch out for yourselves!

They should never give a license

To an alien that wants to conquer Man.

Chorus

Repeat Chorus and fade away.


	3. Yayap The Shiney Head Grunty

_**Yayap the Shiny-Head Grunty**_

Yayap the shiny-head grunty,

Had a very shiny head,

And if you ever saw it,

You would even say it glows.

All of the other grunties,

Used to laugh and call him names.

They never let poor Yayap

Join in any grunty games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,

Santa came to say:

"Yayap with your head so bright,

Won't you guide my ship tonight?"

Then all of the grunts loved him

As they shouted out with glee,

Yayap the shiny-head grunty

You'll go down in history!

Author's Note: I'm sorry this bears such a large likeness to the real song, but there wasn't much room t work with here… maybe a should have done something with Sergeant Johnson instead of Yayap… oh well, any way I'll try to get the next one up this weekend.

And on a final note, a made one of those C2 things for Halo Lovers, go to my profile to e-mail me if you want to join.


	4. We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Halo Styl...

_**We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Halo-Style!!**_

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas and many more frags.

Good killings we bring to you and your friends;

Good killings for Christmas and many more frags.

Oh, bring us a grunty pudding;

Oh, bring us a grunty pudding;

Oh, bring us a grunty pudding and a cup of good beer.

We won't go until we get some;

We won't go until we get some;

We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here.

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas and many more frags!

AN: I don't feel like that was too good, so to make up for it expect another one extremely soon! And in case you couldn't tell, this one was mostly about multiplayer games. Oh yeah, if any of you want to play me on Xbox live my gamertag is Patrick130m.


	5. Master Chief is Coming to Earth

_**Master Chief Is Coming to Earth**_

(Chorus)

You better watch out,

You better not whine,

You better not pout

And I'm telling you why

Master Chief is coming to Earth

(End Chorus)

He's making his list, checking it twice

Gonna find out who's a killer and not

Master Chief is coming to Earth

He sees you when you're killing

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for your life's sake!

2x Chorus

He's making his list, checking it twice

Gonna find out who's a killer and not

Master Chief is coming to Earth

He sees you when you're killing

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for your life's sake!

Master Chief is coming to Earth!

* * *

AN: I have something really good planned for my next one… In fact, it's not a song at all but I'm quite sure everybody will be fine with it in the long run. 


	6. Twas the Night Before Christmas, Halo St...

'**_Twas the Night Before Christmas, Halo Style!_**

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

not a creature was stirring, not even a grunt.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that Sergeant Johnson would soon be there.

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of Halo Rings danced in their heads.

And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,

Had just settled our minds for a long winter's nap.

When out on the roof there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from my cot to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash.

The moon on the top of the fresh-fallen snow,

Gave the luster of noontime to objects below,

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature ship and eight tiny prophets.

With a little black driver, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment it must be Sarge John.

More quickly than Elites, his Prophets they came,

And he whistled and shouted and called them by name:

"Now Dasher! Now Dancer!

Now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On, Cupid!  
On, Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the sky!  
To the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away!  
Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount with the sky

So up to the house-tops the prophets the flew,

With the ship full of guns and Sergeant Johnson too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little foot.

As I drew in my head and was turning around,

Down the chimney Sergeant Johnson came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his feet,

And his clothes were all tarnished with scorches and soot.

A bundle of toys he had slung on his back,

And he looked like a marine, just opening his pack.

His eyes- how they twinkled! His dimples how scary!

His cheeks were like chocolate, his nose like a berry!

His witty little mouth drawn up like a bow,

And the beard on his chin was umm… nonexistent.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a small face and a little flat belly,

That held when he laughed, like a bowl full of cement.

He was scrawny and thin, a right jolly sergeant,

And I laughed when I saw him in spite of my self.

A wink of his eye and a nod of his head

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

and filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose.

He sprang to his ship, to his team gave a whistle,

And away the sped like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

* * *

AN: Phew! That one took me by far the longest to complete, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope nobody takes offense by the line "With a little black driver", as I merely used the term black as a fill in for the word old. I did my best to change all the words to the things that related to Halo but a lot of the time I failed to keep them rhyming but I hope everyone can excuse me for that. Until next time, I hope this has been enjoyed. 


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:

The holiday season has come and gone this year and it has really been great, however with it has gone my Halo Holiday Songs. I am off to write more Halo parodies of songs for now, expect them soon. Next year, I will be back to finish off these holiday songs when it is time, but on a closing note, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and faithfully reviewed them.


End file.
